100 Theme Challenge: 1 Introduction
by The 1 and Only Surkura
Summary: Noah and Cody had a rather... interesting beginning. NoCo pairing. Pasted one-sided CodyXAlejandro


I don't remember where I got the list, but I got it from somewhere. Anyway, this is the first 100 theme challenge that I'm trying out. It was a simple though, and to be honest, I have no way of summarizing this. All I thought was '... what if Cody and Noah had a rocky start?' and it went from that. So enjoy the story, because I did had a hard time putting this together. Reviews would be nice.

I don't own anything. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>When word got around the grapevine that there was a new kid coming to Wawanakwa High, Cody Anderson took that as a blessing appearing in the form of a chance. Although he wants to believe that people are only just hazing him or joking around, denial is just a river in Egypt. He knows that he's not the most popular kid in the block, and that's because of his orientation. Girls hate him because he 'flaunts all of his cute-ness to people who can never have him'. Boys are afraid of him because they still believe that homosexuality is a disease. However, a new student means a new life and no information about who to be with and who to stay away in the new school yet. Maybe this time, Cody can finally get a friend and won't have to go another two years of loneliness and trying to fit in.<p>

The boy's name was Noah Ishta. From what he heard from the gossip, he was the exact opposite from him. While Cody is usually happy go lucky and laid back, and he's completely lazy and cynical. And, according to what the girls were cooing over, he was kind of cute, too. He thought about trying to hit on him, but stopped himself. A boyfriend would be nice, but a friend is for life. However, when he spotted the new teen at the front door of the school during lunch, he was horrified to see him talking to the school's hottie, Alejandro. Alejandro was his worst enemy, due to the fact that they were friends at first before be became super popular and Cody obtained a crush on him. The Latino spotted and pointed to him, the look of disgust was deep in his eyes. Noah turned around; locking his eyes with Cody's frightened and depressed ones before the computer geek ran away, his blessing appearing in the form of a chance crushed. Who was he kidding? Every time there's a new student, Alejandro was always the first one to get to him and ruin his opportunity of getting a friend. The Latino didn't like the fact that Cody liked him and wanted to make his life a living hell for coming out to him in public, embarrassing the both of them. And so far, he was doing a pretty good job at it.

Cody decided that it would be best to avoid the Indian beauty. More than likely, he's a pawn to Alejandro now, and trying to talk to him would just be a reminder of what he missed out on. But fate just love messing with him, as Noah was in the same period as him for Science. And it just so happens that the teacher would pair the two of them together, much to everyone's dismay. However, Cody was persistence. He would not talk to the boy anymore than he has to. "We just need to finish the questions before the bell ring. I'll do questions 1 through 7, and you do 8 through 14. We can rewrite it at the end." He hasted in a monotone voice before getting out his textbook, keeping his eyes buried in it. But he could still feel the Indian's eyes on him, so he gulped and continued to ignore him. He bit his lips, trying to withstand the pain of losing out on yet another good friend because of Alejandro. Nobody ever wants to talk to him after the Latino got to them first, and he doubt that Noah would be an exception.

"Your eyes are pretty." Cody perked up and looked at Noah, an eyebrow raised in question. "What?" He asked, a slight edge to his tone. Noah shrugged and continued with a straight face. "I said your eyes are pretty. Teal, right? That's my favorite color." Silence. Noah narrowed his eyes. "Are you purposely avoiding the context clues? I left a general statement out there, so therefore a conversation can start."

It was Cody's turn to narrowed his eyes. "A smart-ass, aren't you?" He hissed.

"If you would've just continued and not looked at me like I had two heads, then you wouldn't have to meet smart-ass Noah. In fact, I was trying to be nice, which really isn't my forte, if you know what I mean."

"No I don't." Cody turned back to his work, biting his lips to prevent the tears from falling down. He was just taunting him, that's all. Alejandro probably set him up; it wouldn't be the first time. "So, do you play any video games?" Noah asked. Cody glared at him. "Why are you talking to me?" the anger in his voice made some of the students shift away from them.

"Because I can." Noah responded, obviously getting annoyed. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Are too." Noah folded his arms and lend back in his chair. "People'd been saying that you wanted to talk to me with a little bit of snickers here and there. What's all that about?"

"Well, I saw you talk to Alejandro, so I guess you can figure out the context clues as to what's all that about." Cody snapped. "Listen, you're new. So if you want to start of nicely, you better stop talking to me?"

"Why? Are you a bully, because you don't scare me. You're as puny as a fly caught in a web hanging in the ceiling corner." Noah smirked at the glare Cody gave him. "I'm Noah by the way."

"I know."

"So what's yours?"

"You know that."

"I want you to say it. That is the proper way to introduce yourself, right?" Cody rolled his eyes and finished his half of the questions, just before the bell ring for dismissal. "Damn, didn't get a chance to rewrite it."

"It's okay." Noah grabbed the paper and stapled it with him. "Not that much of a deal, Cody. However, you still have yet to tell me your name."

"What is with you?" Cody growled as he tried to walk by with the rest of the students and the teacher. However, Noah held his arm out and block Cody, their bodies close. "Nothing. I just like hearing the sound of your voice." Cody blushed, but quickly shook it off. "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you."

"At first you did. Now you don't. Is it because of Alejandro?" Noah smirked when Cody flinched. "I knew it."

"Look, I don't want to be in the same room with you. People here will think that I'm turning you gay." Cody looked down, the tears hitting his eyes as he remember what Alejandro said to everyone. "So leave be alone, or let me leave." Noah chuckled before he reached down and held Cody's chin up with his fingers, the contact of their skin made the pale boy turn slightly pink. "But I want to get to know you."

"I SAID LEAVE!" Cody yelled, any body passing the empty classroom stopping to look inside then snickering before getting out their phones, texting. Cody flinched and tears rolled down his cheeks. It hasn't even been a full day yet, and yet people are already posting rumors about what's happening now on Facebook and Twitter. "Damn it. I hope you're happy now!" Cody cried, trying to walk by, but Noah grabbed his wrist. "Why don't you leave me alone?" The brunette hissed, then gasped, as he looked at the deep intensity in Noah's deep brown eyes. The chocolate teen smiled. "What is your name?"

"Is that all you want?" Cody asked. "If I answer, you'll let me go."

"Sort of." Cody concluded that it was better than nothing. He sighed and answered, "My name is Cody."

"Hi Cody. Wanna get some smoothies after this together?" Noah asked, smirking a sadistic smirk, as Cody turned completely red. "I'm buying."

"B-But-"

"Listen honey, just because I talk to Alejandro doesn't mean I'm friends with him. I figured out that you were gay after the third snicker I gotten. And Alejandro just so happens to try and manipulate me, which didn't work. He's like an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil; too slippery for my taste." Noah got closer to the shock teen. "So, do you want that drink or not?"

The brunette didn't answer, just stared at him before he blinked and flushed. "I-I, um… Sure… a smoothie would be nice." He stated. Noah smiled, linking his hands with Cody. "Good, lets get going. I made friends with a lovable oath over there and I can't wait to show him my new boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend?" Cody asked as they walked down the hall, to engross in Noah to acknowledge to stares they were getting. Noah smiled at him. "Well duh! You didn't think that this was a friendly thing? This is our first date, and I plan on making you mines by the end of this week."

"Y-You don't even know me."

"The point of a date is to get to know you better." Noah answered, stopping at the front of the school. "So, what do you say? If no, leave now and we will never have to talk a-"

"No!" Cody held onto his hand tighter. "I-I would very much like to go on a date with you."

"Aw, cute. Look at you, trying to be Miss Proper." Noah stated before kissing Cody's cheek. The geek put his hand to his cheek and smiled. It was around that time that Cody noticed the teens around him texting. "Well, I see that with this little stunt of yours, you sure know how to make a permanent entrance. You do realize that you're an outcast, right?"

"Hn. Who wants to become a pawn to society, anyway." Noah shrugged. "Lets get going then."

When word got around the grapevine that a new kid was coming, Cody took it as a sign. He just wanted a new friend, but… a boyfriend's not bad either.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be nice. Surkura ;3<p> 


End file.
